flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Flutter Butterfly Sanctuary Wiki
NEWSFLASH *** The Salji Event is going on!! ---- F5.png|'Butterflies'|link=Butterflies F10.png|'Special Abilities'|link=Special Abilities F8.png|'Forum'|link=Special:Forum F4.png|'Missions'|link=Missions F3.png|'Goals'|link=Goals F7.png|'Pollen Flowers'|link=Pollen Flowers F1.png|'Friends'|link=Friends F2.png|'Attraction Flowers'|link=Attraction Flowers We are a fan-project collecting all the information a Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary player needs to know. Game Description Description : Care for your own rainforest and raise butterflies through their incredible life cycle. Use your touch to bring light and life into the environment and assemble spectacular butterfly collections! : Each butterfly is a vibrant, artistically expressive depiction of a real life species with stunning wing patterns and unique behavioral characteristics. Players can collect endless varieties of brilliantly colored flora and fauna to attract new butterfly species. From caterpillar, to chrysalis,to butterfly players foster these delicate creatures with pollen and help the rainforest thrive. Features�� * Collect, fuse and feed dozens of real-life butterfly species * Stunning environmental visuals - expand your forest with new life and color by gathering and planting special flowers to attract a diverse set of species * Attract butterflies from all around the world and add them to your ever-expanding “Flutterpedia”. Each species has a unique fact sheet on their characteristics and natural history * Listen to the Rainforest in the palm of your hand * Put on your headphones to experience a real-life lush rainforest ambience and immerse yourself into a deeper experience * Use gestures to interact with your creatures, drop leaves into caterpillars’ mouths, crack open chrysalises, and guide your butterflies around their growing environment * Guide your butterflies through the forest and watch them flutter, fly, perch and play * Unlock achievements with a robust goal system powered by Game Center * Earn Bonus Powers for completion Butterfly regions * Store and manage your Collection of butterflies * Fuse butterflies and use flower pollen to level up and find out more about each species On creating the game, the development team spent time in their local museum’s Tropical Forest to capture the authenticity of the butterflies and to ensure that the underlying science was correct. The resulting graphical style recreates the reality of the rainforest habitat! Butterfly Sets Aztec Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Aztec Wayang Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Wayang Maua Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Maua Mariposa Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Mariposa Amigo Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Amigo Mayan Star Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Mayan Star Paradise Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Paradise Papakura Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Papakura Turmeric Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Turmeric Citlali Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Citlali Saltar Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Saltar RamaRama Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Rama-rama Uzuri Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Uzuri Itzamna Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Itzamna Leafwing Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Leafwing Perisama Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Perisama Shamrock Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Shamrock Tsubasa Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Tsubasa Nawab Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Nawab Admiral Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Admiral Fantasma Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Fantasma Festive Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Festive Birdwing Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Birdwing Aphrodite Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Aphrodite Acraea Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Acraea Quetzal Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Quetzal Colotis Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Colotis Jezebel Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Jezebel Metalmark Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Metalmark Forester Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Forester Skipper Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Skipper Cracker Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Cracker Majutsu Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Majutsu Hairstreak Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Hairstreak Silverbell Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Silverbell Brahman Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Brahman Venus Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Venus Ostara Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Ostara Juno Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Juno Nyeupe Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Nyeupe Azure Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Azure Pilpintu Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Pilpintu Otono Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Otono Muertos Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Muertos Aurum Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Aurum Tinsel Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Tinsel Papalotl Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Papalotl Amore Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Amore Ziana Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Ziana This Wiki is a close cousin of Splash: Underwater Sanctuary Wiki. Disclaimer: Please note that the is a fan-made project which runs independently from . Any game issues, complaints or suggestions, which should be read by the developers should be sent to them on their Facebook page, their Blog or their Support. * Current Available Max Score: 39,080 ** Special Requirement Sets These sets are available year-round, just like the previous sets. But instead of being found around the rainforest, the flowers are obtained in special ways, from gifts from friends, from your friendly Strawberry Poison Dart Frog or from your friendly, maybe sometimes hoggish Bee Fly. These Attraction Flowers are quite rare, but they will pop up. ---- 'Limited Butterflies' These butterflies are only available on limited time, but can be obtained off this time from the Special Visitor. To see all past events, check the Butterfly Events page! Any current Butterfly Events can be seen with a timer at the top of the main page. ---- There are currently -1}} butterflies in the game spread over + }} Sets. -1+ - }} of these butterflies are currently available through incubation. |} Category:Navigation